A Frying Pan, Spick and Span
Frying Pan, Spick and Span|image = |region = White Orchard|location =Riverside north-west of White Orchard village |reward = 9 5 × Baked apple 5 × Bread 5 × Apple juice|level = |previous = |next = |enemies = }}'A Frying Pan, Spick and Span '''is a secondary quest in ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. The quest giver is an old woman, who can be found muttering to herself outside an abandoned house on the river's shore near the village of White Orchard. When approached, she will tell you a detailed account of her frying pan being borrowed and never returned by a man claiming to be a resident of the abandoned house. To retrieve her property, the woman requests that you break into the house, wherein you may unravel an interesting tale regarding the pan's borrower. Quest Description "Many think that the life of a witcher consists of nothing but adventure after grand adventure, an endless stream of contracts on manticores, bruxae and other exotic beasts. In truth, Geralt would often take on more banal tasks, ones lesser bards fear mentioning, for they lack the skill required to make a masterwork of the mundane. By way of example, once in White Orchard he was hired to retrieve a woman's... frying pan." ~Dandelion Walkthrough Break into the hut Obviously the hut is locked, otherwise the woman would have just gone in and gotten her own damn frying pan right? Break down the locked door using your telekinetic blast sign, Aard. Look around inside In the first room you'll find a couple of containers with some loot. In the second room you'll find a corpse, explains the stench the old woman complained of. Finding the corpse will trigger a new objective to find out what happened. To complete the quest you only need to find the pan and give it to the old woman. If you want to learn more details about the murder you may search for all the clues in the hut listed below: * Cracked silver monocle * Corpse, throat slit with old scars like a soldier might have * Frying Pan, scrubbed clean of soot * Burned papers in the stove fireplace, some still legible Return the frying pan When you're done snooping around inside the hut just head outside and give the frying pan over to its owner. This completes the quest. Additional Info Closing Quest Description Trivia The presence of the cracked monocle is likely a reference to a spy character in the first Witcher game named Thaler. The witness says something about the man heading west on horseback. If you head west (and maybe a little south) until you near the edge of the map, you will find a small camp with some guards and loot. Notes Burned papers read as follows: "...and when you arrange to meet, you fucking show up! I did, risking my life and the entire blasted operation, and ended up standing there with my ploughing cock in my hands, waiting for nothing. ...I thought the Nilfgaardian army was better organized than that, but you illegible... Tell that blessed lord General of yours that me and my companions don't hold grudges, so we won't break off negotiations. But since our old plan's gone tits-up, this time we'll choose the time and place for the next meeting..."Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests